


A Piece of Cake

by pumpkinandbeanies



Series: Homostuck (kinky shit) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Birthday Cake, Bunbert, Butt Plugs, Dad x Bunbert, Daddy Kink, Food Kink, Incest, John is a tease, Kinky, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Why Did I Write This?, baggy sweaters, dad is a teas, happy early fathers day, i got mad cause nobody wanted to rp bunbert on msparp with me so here we are, john egbert is adorable, sort of, this kinda spoils the fanfic so idk keep reading if you want too, what tha hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinandbeanies/pseuds/pumpkinandbeanies
Summary: John (aka Bunbert) has entered his first heat cycle and tries to get it away before his dads birthday.It doesn't work out well and he ends up just being a big tease instead.theres cake.much kinky.such sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I writing this ? you ask.  
> You have a fanfic that is waiting for you that you COULD have updated. you say.  
> I agree, fully.
> 
> But shit happened and I didn't wanna write stuff so have a kinky, age gaped, incest, foodplayed daddykink fic instead. hahhah, thank me later.

John laid on the couch, his hips moving in rhythm and his face was facepalming the pillow. His skin was hot and flustered and his cheeks pink.  
He had heard about this before, that bunnies go into heat and even tho he hadn't experienced it before he was pretty sure that this was it.  
He groaned into the pillow and his black ears went down to cover his face. It was his dad's birthday today and he really didn't want to hump the chair on the one day it was important to behave.

  
He didn't know anyone that could be willing to fix (fuck) him, which meant that he needed to deal with this before his dad came home, his tail wiggled happily at the thought. No. He shook his head to the side, no John you are not going to be able to handle this thing in the future if you can't handle it now. He unwillingly got up from the couch, his baggy white shirt covering the light blue booty shorts he had one.  
He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, knowing there always was some cake in there. Not that he liked it, he was just hungry and it was hard to find something to eat when the _whole freaking fridge_ was stuffed with cake.

  
Of course, he let the big one be, Dad had saved that one for today and he wasn't gonna be a douche and eat it. yet.  
He went back to the living room and to his delight found out that one of Nicolas Cage flicks were on. Not his favourite but anyway. He sat down and then remembered he had forgotten something to eat it with, his laziness won and he started to break it into pieces and eat each one with his fingers instead.  
It was a long time ago that he ate cake and he couldn't deny that it did taste kinda good, especially the frosting. His hips were still moving in time with his tail and the movie slowly faded from his mind.

  
He took up a bigger piece of frosting and moved it to his lips, licking it once before he started to suck on it instead.  
His body had liked that idea and his cheeks flushed deeper, he had been too stubborn to give in to the heat for two days and if it was hard to restrain having sex or jerking of normaly for a teenage boy it certainly wasn't less tempting now.

  
He palmed his crotch lightly, pulling up his shirt to get better access as he took up another round of frosting, spreading it on two fingers instead this time and took them into his mouth. His phone vibrated on the table but John was way to busy to even consider replying.  
He pulled down his pants, it was lazy-be-at-home-day so he had screwed the thought about taking on underwear, his hand grabbing hold of his now fully hard cock and he moaned softly around his fingers.

  
He laid back and rested his head, his ears twitching slightly and he speeded up the rhythm of his hand. He knew that anything else then mating, or as horny teenagers that sat spread out on the living room couch called it, fuck, would make the heat go away but maybe it would at least hold it off until after dinner.  
He spread his fingers in his mouth and started to work on his tongue more around his fingers, the sugary taste spreading all around his mouth and his hips worked up in his hand. He had just let out another moan when he heard the door opening and familiar footsteps walked inside. He cursed in his head and tucked himself back into his pants. A pop sound heard when he pulled his fingers out of his mouth and tried to sit normally on the couch.

  
"John! I'm home!" Dad called as he dressed down from his jacket and shoes and made his way to the living room, John trying very hard to seem like he was focusing on the movie, quickly pulling down his shirt over his bottom half to hide his rock hard boner that he had done the opposite then get rid of.  
"y-your home early" he said, smiling nervously when he saw his dad enter the living room, shopping bags in his arms. "dad" he swallowed. "Yes indeed." he looked at his son and smiled back.

  
"My coworkers remembered my birthday today and thought I should end a bit earlier." he said before looking concerned. "Didn't you get my text?"  
Johns eyes quickly went to the forgotten phone on the table. oh. "I must have forgotten to check it, silly me." he said, his ears trying to hide his face.  
Dad placed the groceries on the table before he looked over at his son once again.

  
"Are you okay? your skin looks red and" he approached John and placed one hand on his forehead and the other one on his neck. "you're warm"  
"no, It's nothing! I'm okay" he slid away from his dad's hands, smiling comforting at his dad. "hm.. well if you say so." he said before heading back to the kitchen, whistling while starting to make the food.

  
John saw his changed and aimed for the stairs but his dad peeked out from the kitchen when he heard the footsteps. "Leaving already? Not gonna keep your dad company on his birthday ?" He said. John sighed before walking down again, his head hung low and he had a grumpy expression on his face.  
"Can I help?" he said while entering the kitchen. "You know, it's your birthday and all and I'm sure you're hungry." His dad looked a bit surprised but smiled. "Of course! Can you hand me the milk and carrots from the fridge?"

  
The dinner went pretty well. Not good but under the circumstances he was still happy he had made it this far. Making the food didn't take long and he wrapped his leg around the chair leg to keep his body from squirming through dinner. Except for flushing up when his dad had asked if he had a good afternoon before he got home any noticeable things hadn't happened.

  
It wasn't until they came to dessert that John panicked on making up an excuse to leave when his dad had offered him to sit on his lap. You always did it when you were little, you looked so cute, he had said and John bit his lower lip before sitting down in his father's lap.  
Dad served them both and it went okay until John looked around and saw his dad eating the cake, pictures of what he had done on the couch filling his mind and his mouth opened a bit without himself noticing.

  
His tail started to wiggle excited at the thought and he moved around lightly in his father's lap, making himself drop the piece of cake had gotten on his fork and it landed on his thigh, just where his shorts ended.  
"If you keep moving you're gonna drop the whole cake." Dad said playfully, picking up the piece that had fallen and guided it to Johns' mouth. John tried to not make a big deal from it but needed to look away after Dad had accidently touched his bottom lip.

  
"John?" his dad asked, his eyebrows furred together as he tried to make his son look at him. "John something is obviously wrong. What is it?" Dad grabbed a hold of the youngers hips and turned him around so he sat face to face in his lap. "I-I.." John stuttered, his hips had started to hump his dad's legs softly without him noticing. "I'm in heat dad." he said, big blue eyes looking up at the older male.  
"That explains a lot." was the only answer he got, Dads face looking a lot calmer than he thought it would. "s-sorry" he said weakly, his head resting in the nape of his father's neck. "Nothing to be ashamed of, it happens." he replied with a soft laugh, but John noticed it was a bit more forced than usually.

  
Dad pet his hair before surprising John with getting some frosting on his nose, smiling at him.  
John got surprised and sat up straight, wiggling his nose before sliding his finger to take it off, licking it not totally unlike what he had done earlier but he put a way more innocent face this time. His hips rutting quicker against the other's leg.

  
Dad took a spoon of cake and guided it to Johns' mouth and John giggled before opening his mouth wide. Taking the cake into his mouth and chewing it easily. Dad continued feeding him cake until Johns piece was all out and John took some frosting himself and spread it on his dad's cheek. Dad was quick to strike back and took a piece and placed it on his forehead. "Gross dad!" John called and pouted playfully. "Alright, alright" Dad said, taking his finger to get it off his skin and spread it on Johns' lips instead.

  
Johns body reacted before his brain could and he licked his dad's finger. His dad looked surprised but didn't pull away and John took his finger into his mouth, his ears moving happily.  
"So that's what you did with the cake in the living room?" he said, raising an eyebrow at John and John felt a dark pink blush spread over his cheeks and nose. He nodded gently before his tongue touched Dads next finger and Dad let John take another finger into his mouth.  
Dad's fingers were both thicker and also a pretty good bit longer than Johns and two of them already made his mouth feel full.

  
He moaned around them and now he was sure his father could feel the boner in his pants against his stomach. "I thought I had taught you better manners than this John." he said, his voice lower and harder, making John squirm in his lap, a muffling sound around his fingers.  
"Hm?" Dad took his fingers out of Johns' mouth, coated with saliva and a strip connected Johns lips to his fingers. "Sorry _daddy"_ John said, biting his lip before his big eyes looked up at you again.

  
"I think you have to apologize a little better John." he said, spreading his legs a bit and John got the hint, skillfully sliding down between his dad's legs, taking off his black glasses and unbuttoning his pants startled at the tent in his daddy's underwear. Of course, he had seen his dad naked before but not when he was hard and it was bigger than he thought.

  
John licked lightly over the top of his dad's cock that was still covered in underwear before he felt his dad tilt his head up and he meets his eyes.  
"If you're a good boy daddy might reward you after." Johns' eyes shine happily and his tails indicated that it was a good idea. He slides down the underwear and licked a long stripe from base to top.

  
It tasted a bit weird and John wrinkled his nose. Dad got the hint and took some creamed that were on the second layer of the cake and put a big amount on it on the upper side of his dick. "Feeling more motivated now?" John nodded quickly before he licked the head, working his tongue around and tasting some cream on his mouth.  
Dad needed to pull himself together to not cum on the spot, but John looked way too adorable for someone should while licking cream of some once boner.  
He hesitated but then let his lips around the head before taking it down, choking a bit the first time and needing to try again for it to work.  
"Such a good boy. Trying his best to please his daddy." he grunted and the younger male started to move his head in a steady rhythm, taking more and more of his dad's cock as he felt ready for it.

  
"Everyone thinks you're so innocent when they look at you John. If they only knew you sucked your daddy of beneath the kitchen table to get your tight ass fucked." John moaned the best he could when he heard those words, sending vibrations up Dads cock and Dad used his hand in Johns' hair to pull him off his cock before coming.

  
John opened his mouth as he had seen submissive do in porn and caught some of the cum in his mouth, some other landing on his cheeks or over his nose.  
"You're even prettier like this." he said before pulling John back up on his lap again, taking up the cum with his finger and putting it in Johns' mouth.  
"Now suck my fingers as good as you eagerly sucked off the frosting earlier." John quickly obeyed and swallowed the cum that had gotten in his mouth, again coating his dad's fingers in saliva.

  
He moved his hips when he felt his dad's cock pressing between his ass cheeks and got sure to moan more freely to get him hard again, feeling like his body was going to burst.  
"Please d-daddy I want you." his voice was a bit gagged out because of the fingers in his mouth but he could get out short words.  
"I want you to fill me up, please daddy please." he begged, his face red with embarrassment.

  
Dad hummed and took out his fingers. "Spread your legs wide for me then." he said and John followed the orders, lifting up his butt higher in the air while at it.  
"Now let me hear does pretty little sounds of yours. I want the neighbours to wonder what happened here." he said before pushing a finger through the tight muscles of his entrance and John moaned out.

  
"I bet you're impatient huh? Going days just wishing whoever would bend you over and fuck you senseless." John whimpered as another finger pushed in and his hips moved needy, fucking himself on his dad's fingers.  
"Please d-daddy. Spread me open with your big cock and make me beg just f-fuck please..!" John tilted his head back and breathed heavily, clawing on his dad's back when a third finger was forcefully inserted.

  
"No naughty words." he said, holding his hand still and John mewled as he tried to get his fingers to move.  
"Move! Move, pleasepleasepleaseplease!" he begged and his mind felt like it was going crazy. "ah, ah, ah. What do we say first?"  
"fuck, I don't know. God damn it." he clawed rougher on his back before he whimpered when he felt Dads finger removed from his ass.  
"huh?"

  
"Turn around and lay over the table, ass up." John hesitated but shortly after listened and did as he was told, placing his stomach against the table and standing on tip-toe to get his ass on a better display.  
He didn't expect a sharp slap landing on his ass and he jerked forward when it landed. "OuSH!" he nearly lost his balance and was about to speak when another one landed on the opposite cheek. "What do we say when we have uttered bad words?" Spank.  
"i'm sorry..?" Spank. "I didn't hear you" Spank. John almost loses his breath and hurried to speak. "I'm sorry !"

  
Dads paused. "Good." The younger relaxed, thinking it was over before he felt his pants being pulled down. Dad couldn't help but snicker. "No underwear either? Did you plan this?" He said, but not really as a question because before John could answer pain shoot out from his bottom half again.  
"Why am I spanking you?" he asked and John moaned as another strike landed.  
"Cause I said bad words." Another slap. "Cause I-I said bad words, daddy..!"

  
The spanking stopped and John breathed heavily as his dad rubbed circles along his butt to get the pain done.  
His hips were still moving and he had his face pressed against the table, his legs shaking.  
"Were you enjoying this John?" John didn't answer but his cheeks flushed deep and when Dad pulled up his face to look him in the eyes and re-ask the question he already understood by looking at his face. "what a slut you are"

  
That sentence and a pop of a bottle were the only things he heard before he felt Dads cock against his entrance and he moaned loudly when he felt him enter.  
"first you suck my fingers." he spoke and John tried to keep focus when his mind was tearing between pleasure and pain.  
"then you suck me off under the table. enjoying me spanking your ass until its red and then moaning like a whore when I enter you."  
John couldn't find words to answer, he gripped harshly on the table and tried to let himself adjust before he nodded and Dad started to trust into the younger boy being spread over the kitchen table. Pleasure took over almost immediately and he moaned out once again.

  
"I'm your slut daddy, your own personal slut j-just for you." he said between gasps.  
"That's right. Letting daddy fuck your tight little hole with your legs spread wide just for me." It only took a few more trust until he felt stars forming in his mind and his mouth fell open. "h-harder. please. fuck me-!" he arched his back and Dad slammed into him once more before John released, cum landing on the floor.  
Dad continued to trust harshly before John could feel his dad's load inside of him.

  
A last moan escaping his lips before Dad pulled out and he whimpered, completely exhausted.  
He relaxed before he felt something entering him again and he whined. Again? so soon.  
He stood up but lost balance and grabbed a hold of Dad that stood next to him. Wiggling his butt a bit trying to see what it was but to no use.  
"What is that?" he said, trying to twirl to get a look at the object.  
"A plug. It will keep you aware that you're mine now." John couldn't help but smile, finding his shorts again and taking them on before kissing dad quickly on the lips.

  
"Thanks daddy." he said before walking past him, wiggling his butt to tease before he walked over to the living room again.

**Author's Note:**

> its late and i meant this to be short and now its 3 000 words and i just want to sleep.  
> i dont know why the text is just long without spaces, it didnt even work if i re-edited it, sorry guys.


End file.
